Quelques notes de musique
by Alysses-Keehl
Summary: Quelque OS posé sur des textes musicaux. 1jet/Pas corriger. Presence de OC ou parfois de OOC
1. Funeral Song  The rasmus

**I dumped you again  
>Don't understand<strong>

J'ai encore fuis ton regard, honteux. Je me rappelle plus quand j'ai commencé a te voir comme autre chose qu'un rival. Mais je me rappelle la première fois où je t'es abandonné, se fut aussi notre première fois ensemble. Ta première fois. Tu n'as pas compris... Et tu n'as toujours pas compris. J'avais honte, car je savais que c'était purement sexuel, je mettais servie de toi juste pour me satisfaire. Au départ, je voulais te faire mal, te jeter après utilisation, comme une vulgaire putain. Mais je sais pas pourquoi je ne l'es pas fait, ça aurais été sans doute moins cruel pour toi, pour nous deux.

**It's happened before  
>Can't take it no more<strong>

Mais ce n'était que la première fois d'une longues série. Le plus dure pour toi, se fut sans doute, quand tu te mis à hurler que tu m'aimais pendant que j'enchaînais les coup de rein, quand tu prononçais mon noms comme une envoûtante litanie. C'est vrai, entendre ta voix quand tu atteignais l'extase, c'était encore plus jouissif que l'orgasme lui-même.

Mais à ses moments là, je n'es jamais répondus à ses mots. Maintenant, j'étais juste sûre d'une chose. Tu m'aimais et moi, je ne savais pas.

Le lendemain, je sais que tu t'éveilla seul, puisque j'étais parti rejoindre Matt, l'embrasser, et lui faire l'amour. Car toi, je te baisais simplement, mon cher Near, je te baisais et je lui fessais l'amour.

**These foolish games  
>Always end up in confusion<strong>

Au finale, mon manège dura longtemps, tellement longtemps, que je me mis à te faire l'amour comme je le fessais à Matt. Quand je m'en rendis compte, tout était différent. Toi et moi n'étions plus simplement Mello et Near juste l'un pour l'autre. Pour toi, j'étais un amant et plus, une des seuls personnes devant qui tu ôtais ta carapace. Pour moi... Tu étais quelque chose, c'était déjà ça. Mais plus le temps passait, plus tu devenais important, essentiel pour moi. Alors je t'abandonna encore, encore et encore, t'insultant méchanment devant out le monde, te fessant mal pendant que je me remettais a te baiser... Mais je brisais quelque chose au fond de moi, car à chaque fois que je te forçais à pleuré, j'avais l'impression de te violer, de violer ton âme, ton cœur...

**I'll take you back  
>Just to leave you once again<strong>

Mais tu m'es devenue vital tout comme le besoin de te faire mal. Savais-tu que c'était si simple de s'habituer au chose, au gens, comme si rien avais changer ? Comme si on avait toujours couché ensemble, comme si j'avais toujours griffé ton dos ou mordu ta nuque jusqu'au sang.

Je t'avais encore lâché pour te rependre ensuite, et j'ai recommencer longtemps, tellement de fois.  
><strong><br>I died in my dreams  
>What's that supposed to mean?<br>Got lost in the fire**

Après nos ébats, je rentrais toujours dans ma chambre, tu avais pris l'habitude de te réveillé seul. Et moi, de dormir sans ta présence. Maintenant Je sais se que mes rêves signifiaient. Tu sais, ses rêves dans lesquels je mourrais, brulé.

Je hurlais, que se soit dans la réalité ou le rêve. Dans son interprétation, je n'y voyait qu'un chose : De la culpabilité.

**I died in my dreams  
>Reaching out for your hand<br>My fatal desire**

Malgré le fait que je t'es souillé, malgré le fait que tu ne sois qu'un froid calculateur, tu restais d'une pureté étonnante. Un pureté que fessait de toi mon havre de paix, malgré le fais que je sois assez Maso pour vouloir le détruire, te détruire.

Tu es comme la neige, Near, tu sais. Aussi blanc et froid qu'elle. Mais pourtant, elle est si chaleureuse. On as beau pensé que l'on es deux contraire, pas ou nous sommes contraire. Toi, tu es froid dans ton apparence, ta façon d'agir, pourtant, tu es si chaleureux, si aimant. Alors que moi qui suis comme un volcan, je suis gelé a l'intérieur, mort.

**I failed you again  
>Cause I let you stay<br>I used to pretend  
>That I felt ok<strong>

**Just one big lie**  
><strong>Such a perfect illusion<strong>  
><strong>I made you mine<strong>

**Just to hurt you once again**

Tout allais si bien, entre nous au final. Nous étions un. Toi et Matt vous m'étiez vital. Pourtant, lui, je l'es laissé resté avec moi.

On es parti lutté contre Kira ensemble à la mort de L. Parce qu'il ferait se que je lui dit, car il n'en avait que faire de mourir, tout comme moi.

La mort de L... Au finale, celui grâce à qui ont se connais nous a séparé. On ne pouvait pas travaillé ensemble. Tu étais trop droit, trop comme lui, tel une représentation fantomatique. Moi, j'étais trop impulsif, je t'aurais fait courir trop de danger.

Mais c'était juste un mensonge. J'avais peur de notre bonheur, j'avais peur de mon bonheur. Une chose si fragile que pouvais être brisé, qui fessais souffrir. Au finale, je t'es fait souffrir jusqu'au bout... Jusqu'à se que Kira m'es. Mais je suis heureux, car je sais que tu vas l'attrapé...

Pardon, Nate... Mais mine de rien... J'étais amoureux de toi... Même si, je t'es posséder pour te faire mal, je t'aimais au finale... Et je t'es fais mal.

* * *

><p>Funeral song - The Rasmus<p> 


	2. Dancer in the Dark  The Rasmus

Encore une nouvelle journée ou je la vois se détourné de moi. Moi qu'elle nommait Papa même si je ne le suis pas. Bien que je sois heureux qu'elle trouve une place dans son petit monde, une place ou elle grandiras dans notre petite communauté, elle ne peut me mentir. Nous sommes trop semblable.

Petite, Mon Abyss avait de magnifique yeux expressif, de beau yeux entre le marron clair, presque gris taupe, et le vert pelouse, le tout parsemé de paillette doré. Combien de fois ai-je contemplé la joie ou la tristesse dans ses yeux ? Combien de fois ai-je été étonné de cette palette de sentiment ?

**Fate Lies ahead  
>Like the Sun will Rise<strong>

Pourtant, maintenant que je l'observe, que je regarde le fond de ses yeux, je ne vois plus rien. Je ne vois plus cet petite étincelle de vie qu'elle gardait enfouis dans son regard.

Pour tout le monde, rien n'avais changer. Ma petite Abyss était toujours une jolie blonde Russe qui donnait un aspect chaleureux à l'orphelinat – du moins pour moi, jusqu'à maintenant-. Froide... Vide... Mort... Son regard et ses sentiments sont morts, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment. Mais cet aura chaude qu'elle avait autour d'elle, était devenue si glacial que j'avais une brûlure froide à chaque fois que je la touchais.

**The Light has been gone  
>Far to long from your eyes<strong>

J'ai beau me plaindre, mais la glace lui vas si bien. Et puis, même si elle me plaisait, elle fesait tout pour pas qu'on pense qu'elle avait changer.

Abyss, ma petite princesse hypocrite.

Abyss Ne changeai pas, toujours aussi jolie et généreuse, tempérent son frère. Pourtant, je sais qu'elle jouera à des jeux dangereureux de manipulation. Comme moi, Comme L... Elle seras comme nous, mais par goût du risque. Je vois déjà en elle qu'elle se fout de savoir qui gagneras, comme au monopoly, tant qu'elle joue.

**But you never changed  
>Never played your part<br>**

Et j'ai bien vue. Maintenant, elle joue à un jeu dangeureux avec Kira. Ils s'entre-utilisent. Elle n'avait pas peur, non, pas peur de mourir, de se faire utiliser. Tout comme elle n'avais eu pas peur de moi plus jeune. Elle m'avait écrit que Light Yagami, Kira, allait bientôt en finir avec L. Il allait bientôt le tué.

**And you have erased  
>All the fear from your heart<strong>

Elle a essayer d'oublier tout. Le fait que c'est en partie à cause d'elle que L vas mourir, qu'elle est entrain de joué avec sa vie et celle d'autre gens. Elle essais de nous oublier, pour pas avoir de remord, car elle sait les sentiment que la mort engendre, et surtout ce que ca va engendré en Mello et Matt... Et elle essais surtout d'oublier qu'elle est amoureuse.

Elle est amoureuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours eu peur qu'elle prononce ses mots. Et quand elle l'as fait, j'ai sentie se qui restait de mon cœur se brisé. Le psychologue de la prison et Watari, qui vient m'apporté de la confiture, il est gentil, m'ont expliqué que c'était un sentiment paternel normal...

**The light in your eyes is fading out  
>Nights falling deeper in the heart<br>Hiding the truth and crashing down  
>My baby's a dancer in the dark<strong>

Amoureuse... Je me demandais si L ou Mello savait de qui. Car moi, elle m'avait pris pour confident. Elle était amoureuse d'un jeune procureur, Mikami Teru. Il avait 22 ans et elle en avait 17. Elle n'était pas assez vivante pour tomber amoureuse. On lui avait pas appris se qu'était l'amour. Ma pauvre petite Abyss.

Mon pauvre petit Bébé.

Maintenant, elle danse avec les sombres ténèbres. Les ténèbres des sentiments, des incertitude. Ma pauvre petite poupée meurtrière... Si intelligente qui qui devint si confuse quand elle me parle de lui. Ma pauvre petite Abyss. Elle m'avait dit que c'était un suivant de Kira, mais qu'au bout d'un certain temps, ils serait certainement désillusionner. Ma pauvre petite Abyss. Elle se cachait derrière quelque chose, quelque chose qui la brisait un peu plus chaque jour, Quelque chose qui éteignait la lumière de ses yeux déjà terne.

Puis... L est mort. Elle se cachait encore plus... Mais derrière quoi ? L'espoir, m'as-t-elle dit. L'espoir. Elle se cachait pour ne pas s'effondre, mais elle se cachait dans un espoir s'effondrant.

Ma pauvre Abyss dansait dans les ténèbres.

**You've seen it all  
>You dont mind going blind<br>You've seen it all  
>All the wonders of Life<strong>

Peu lui importait les chose horrible qu'elle voyait faire sous ses yeux, peu important les vie détruite qu'elle voyait. Elle était heureuse, car Mikami sortait avec elle, car Mikami, moins fou que Kira, était tomber sous son charme, mais sous son charme de Kira. Alors, peu importe qu'elle tuait pour Kira, elle avait presque renoncé à jouer, peu importe le monde. Ils connaissaient un semblant d'amour ensemble. Bien que cet amour soit aveugle. Lui n'aimait en elle que son idée de la justice, que son coé Kira, et un peu, mais très peu, un Abyss qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu. Elle aimai l'homme beau et gentil qu'elle avai rencontré, l'homme ténébreux et drôle dont elle était folle. Elle ne voyait absolument pas en lui la fanatique que Matt, Mello et Near verront.

Mais cela, parce qu'elle vit les merveilles du du monde à ses côtés. Elle me raconte leurs sortie romantique, ou ils laissaient les Death note et Kira à la maison. Leurs matinée au parc d'attraction, leur midi dans des restaurants traditionelles et leurs promenades d'apres-midi dans les rues de Tokyo ainsi qe leurs soirée mondaine du soir. Elle me confiait chaque compliments qu'il lui fessait. Je connaissais chacune des robes qu'il aimait la voir porté.

Elle était aveugle et heureuse.

**Run to your boy  
>Dont conceal your scars<br>Run to your boy  
>And let him feel your love<strong>

Mais un jour, Kira le contacta. Alors, l'illusion commença doucement à se fissuré. Elle se mit à devenir froide, distante, cachant les plaies que chaque meurtre que commentait son compagnon la blessait, lui laissait une douloureuse cicatrice.

Elle se mit à haïr Kira, quitte à livré Mikami à la Police après l'arrestation de Light, Quitte à subir la chaise électrique pour tout les meurtre commit juste pour prouver à Mikami qu'elle l'aimait, juste pour le protéger.

**Your sight is dying but you keep on trying to save your boy  
>You keep on lying but your false illusions will be destroyed<strong>

Au finale, elle se mit à coopéré avec son ancien ami : Near. Elle lui disait que son compagnon était utilisé par Kira, elle continuait à se voiler la face tout en étant consciente. Tous le voyait, même Near. Near, qui essayait de l'aider, de la consoler.

Mais a chaque parole du Petit Prodige, elle campait sur ses positions, bien que ses fausses illusions se meurt, s'échappent, la détruisse.

**You heard it calling, but you turned your face, never played your part  
>You heard it singing, but you danced away like a falling star<strong>

Mikami la rapellait à lui. Il s'était attaché à elle comme on s'attache à une routine. Il devenait romantique, audacieux, se croyant amoureux. Il se comportait de façon qui aurait pus lui plaire, si à coté, il ne tuait pas gens, comme elle l'avait fait.

Vers la fin de leur histoire, il la demanda en mariage. Elle ne put que pleuré... Pleuré et vouloir l'oublier, vouloir oublier son amour pour lui, vouloir juste vivre avec lui. Elle se dit quand ignorant le Death Note, elle pourrait peut-être l'aimé à nouveau ? Alors elle oublia, elle s'oublia, elle l'oublia. Car les jours d'apres, il la haïssa, il était en prison, il avait tout compris, Kira n'était pas dieu, on s'était joué de lui.

Alors elle partie, elle partie rejoindre Near, qui lui apprit se qu'elle avait oublier en lui donnant le Death Note, pour qu'elle se rappelle, pour la punir, en quelque sorte...

Ma petite danseuse des ténèbres à arreté de tournoyer, de bondir. Elle s'était immobilisée, à stopper ses gracieux mouvements. Elle sourit, puis à quitter la scène, ma belle Danseuse.

* * *

><p>Dancer in the Dark : The Rasmus<p>

Narrateur : Beyond Birthday

Mot de l'auteur : J'espère que mes deux premières nouvelles vous on plus, car j'espère en écrire d'autres dans peu de temps. Je met en scène quelque moment, quelque histoire que j'écris sur chansons de groupe que j'aime beaucoup.

Dans mes prochaines histoires (si je me fait pas tuer pour mal-traitage de personnages et tuerie sur DN) Je ferais une Song-fic sur Abyss et Mello, avec du spoil de leurs histoires un peu modifier.

Sinon, je vous demande à vous votre avies car j'hésite grandement : Dois-je commencé une Fiction complète, avec des vrai chapitre, une vrai histoire, sur Death Note, avec Abyss, Mikami et toute la horde ?

Sur ceux, bonne nuit


End file.
